


A Journal Entry

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: For the CMBYN 10 Minute Challenge





	A Journal Entry

I let the calm of the empty house wash over me  
feel every inch of me covered by the cool fabric of your sheets  
our smell still lingering there.  
It makes me remember how you  
sank your teeth into my lips  
wrapped a hand around my throat and  
brushed your fingertips against the inside of my left thigh.  
When I close my eyes  
all I see is you  
all I feel is you  
all I need is you  
inside me.  
Touch me again like you did last night.  
Fuck me and let our bodies be one forever.  
Intertwined, a muddled mess of fingers and arms and legs and torsos and cocks  
let me find sanctuary in your mouth  
and heaven when you are deep within me  
while tracing my neck with kisses and  
each thrust brings me closer  
my fingers digging into your shoulder  
my tongue tasting every sweet drop of you


End file.
